Irresistible Needs
by Amphryxia
Summary: During an impromptu tryst with Jack, Miranda gets a little more than she bargained for.


Miranda walked down the second-floor hall of the Normandy, limping ever so slightly. She had taken a glancing blow to the thigh from a charging varren on a mission earlier today. It was barely an injury at all. Dr. Chakwas had taken one look at it and had given Miranda a low-dose painkiller and told her to take it easy for a day or two. Miranda had tossed the painkiller into the trash and had gotten back to work in her office.

Unfortunately, she couldn't make much headway. The thought that a pissed-off Jack could burst into her office at any moment robbed Miranda of her concentration. Miranda had been forced to abandon the reports she had been working on and had gone up to the emptier second floor of the Normandy to hopefully avoid Jack for now. Her quasi-lover was ridiculously protective of Miranda's safety. If Miranda so much as stubbed her toe on a mission, Jack would show concern in the only way she apparently knew how: By flying into a rage and yelling at Miranda until she promised to be more careful.

A drunken hookup at the Citadel a few months ago had established a bizarre relationship between them. Miranda saw it as completely physical, of course, and it had resulted in some absolutely mind-blowing orgasms on Miranda's part. She was a closet submissive and a masochist, and it was honestly quite difficult to find someone willing to dominate her emotionally and physically in the way Miranda craved. But Jack turned out to be very much up to the task. If only the volatile biotic could keep her possessiveness under control. Miranda was considering what she might say to Jack if they met, when she turned the corner of the hall and ran right into the tattooed biotic.

"Oh, fuck." Miranda said under her breath, freezing in her tracks.

Jack narrowed her eyes as soon as she caught sight of Miranda. The tattooed biotic strode toward her immediately, and Miranda stepped backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. In the past, seeing Jack advancing on her in a rage would cause Miranda to ready her own biotic power. But now, all the sight did was turn her on tremendously.

"What the fuck, princess? I've been looking all over the ship for you!" Jack hissed as soon as she reached Miranda.

"I'm fine, Jack. I don't need you to-." Miranda began defensively, only for Jack to reach up and grab her chin.

Miranda's words were cut off immediately. Jack forced her mouth shut with one hand, and her grip was like iron. Miranda could feel her pussy heat up from Jack's power move and made no attempt to free herself, thereby submitting to the tattooed biotic's aggression.

"Shut up. You fucked up, and when you fuck up, you don't talk. You listen. Understand me, cheerleader?" Jack growled, her eyes boring into Miranda's.

Miranda nodded as best as she could. Jack released her chin a moment later, and Miranda kept quiet as she was told. There were any number of things she wanted to say, but if Jack had forbidden her to speak, then Miranda would be silent until Jack said otherwise. Seeing Miranda submit to her seemed to have calmed Jack down, but she looked to have plenty of anger remaining in her eyes.

"I don't care what the situation is. You do not try to avoid me. Next time this happens, you sit your bubble butt down on the bed in your room, and you wait for me to get there. Got it?" Jack demanded harshly, getting right in Miranda's face.

"Yes, Jack. I understand." Miranda said evenly, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Good. Now strip." Jack ordered sharply, stepping back from Miranda.

Miranda stared at Jack for a moment, hoping that this was somehow a joke. Jack wanted her to take off her uniform here? In the hall, where anyone could come? It was insane. But it was clearly an order. The volatile biotic was staring her down mercilessly, and Miranda was forced to look away after a few seconds. She didn't have a choice. Miranda could feel her panties starting to become damp as she reached behind her back to unzip her outfit.

With a calming series of deep breaths, Miranda unzipped her bodysuit and let it fall from her shoulders, exposing her lacy black bra. Ever since she had hooked up with Jack, Miranda had stepped up her lingerie game. She never really knew when Jack might want to fuck, so as a result Miranda never went without some sophisticated and sexy lingerie underneath her bodysuit. Jack's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of Miranda's 36C breasts, which were barely contained by the bra she wore. Knowing that Jack found her incredibly sexy was quite an ego boost to Miranda, and one she sorely needed in this situation. Miranda smiled and bent over in front of Jack, giving the tattooed biotic a very nice look at her breasts as she shimmied her bodysuit down her legs.

"Keep going, cheerleader." Jack ordered again, smirking slightly at Miranda.

"Jack, please. Can't we do this-." Miranda started gingerly, not wanting to get completely naked here where anyone could stumble onto her.

"Maybe we could have, but you decided otherwise, didn't you, princess? Get those tits out. Now!" Jack said sharply, cutting Miranda off.

Miranda sighed and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She knew better than to defy a direct order from Jack like that. As soon as Miranda unhooked her bra, her breasts spilled out of it, showing her rock-hard nipples. Miranda was now in the hall wearing only high heels and a pair of black lace panties. Jack smiled at the sight, and a very light flash of blue light surrounded her. Miranda gasped as an invisible force began pinching both of her nipples lightly. The pleasurable feeling was making her pussy wetter than ever.

"Almost done, bubble butt. Take your panties off, and we can go to your room." Jack directed with a laugh, picking up Miranda's discarded bodysuit and bra.

Miranda's heart beat faster, and she did the best she could to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She was practically naked anyway. Miranda once again submitted to Jack's orders and pulled her panties down to her ankles. At this point, Miranda's pussy had become embarrassingly wet, and with her black panties no longer obscuring things, there was no denying how excited she was. Miranda stepped out of her panties and handed them to Jack, blushing fiercely.

"Oh come on. You love this, princess. I should have you parade your ass up and down the ship like the slut you are." Jack taunted her, taking possession of Miranda's wet panties as well.

Miranda shook her head wildly even as she felt her pussy heat up at Jack's idea. Miranda had no idea that she was such an exhibitionist at heart. But however much her body loved the idea, Miranda keenly wanted to avoid being seen by anyone else on the Normandy. Miranda tried her best with her eyes to communicate this honest wish to Jack and was relieved to see her quasi-girlfriend's expression soften.

"But I guess I won't. Your ass is mine, after all. Now open up." Jack said with a smirk, holding up Miranda's panties.

Miranda opened her mouth quizzically, her excitement making it so that she was a little slow on the uptake. Before she had realized what Jack intended to do, however, the tattooed biotic had shoved Miranda's own panties between her lips. Miranda's eyes widened considerably as the taste of her wet panties filled her mouth. Her first impulse was to spit them out, but one look from Jack quelled it. Miranda sighed and kept them in her mouth as Jack wanted.

"Perfect. Now move it." Jack said with a laugh, hefting Miranda's remaining articles of clothing.

Miranda obediently turned to walk down the hall to the elevator she had come from earlier. She only wished that Jack had told her to take off her heels as well; they made more noise than Miranda wanted to make on the metallic surface of the floor. Thankfully, it was the middle of third watch on the Normandy, which meant few people were even awake. But if someone did come into the hall, then they would see a very surprising sight: They would see Miranda, who was completely naked, with the exception of her heels and the pair of black panties in her mouth, and Jack walking behind her with what was no doubt an extremely smug expression. As she walked, Miranda did what she could to cover her nipples with one arm and her pussy with her remaining hand.

Having reached the elevator, Miranda momentarily diverted her hand and pressed the button to call it. The next moment, Miranda jumped and let out a squeal that was thankfully muffled by her makeshift gag. An invisible force had smacked her hard on her bare ass. Miranda turned to look at Jack and saw the telltale blue hue around her girlfriend's body. Having turned to face Jack, Miranda (perhaps foolishly) thought that she was protected from further smacks, but she was proven wrong a second later. Miranda let out another muffled squeal as a second smack landed on her unprotected ass, and then another, and another. Miranda danced away from the stinging blows as best she could, but it wasn't like she could dodge Jack's biotic power.

Jack grinned and said nothing, but Miranda knew exactly what the tattooed biotic wanted. Miranda abandoned her attempts to cover her nipples and pussy, and instead placed her hands over her ass to ward off Jack's roving biotic smacks. Miranda's strategy worked: No more stinging slaps to her ass came, but it was at the cost of no longer being able to cover herself. Which was what Jack wanted, of course.

The elevator came soon after, causing Miranda to tense up. Thankfully, no one was inside when the doors opened. Miranda gratefully hurried inside the elevator, with Jack taking her time before following her.

"You act like you hate this, but I've never seen you this wet before." Jack pointed out with a laugh as Miranda pushed the button to take them to the third floor.

Miranda glanced down between her legs and blushed heavily. It was true. Miranda impulsively took her hands off of their protective position over her ass to use them to cover her pussy from sight instead. Predictably, blue light surrounded Jack at once and Miranda let out another muffled squeal as several stinging smacks landed on her ass. Miranda quickly returned her hands to their previous position as the elevator door opened to the third floor of the Normandy. And there, standing in front of them, was Thane Krios.

"I..." Thane uttered in a stunned tone, evidently unable to form words beyond the simplest one of all.

Miranda wasn't certain whose eyes were wider, hers or Thane's. She froze completely. Miranda cast about for something to say, but even if she thought of something, there was the small matter of the panties wedged in her mouth to deal with. Thankfully, her girlfriend was not so constrained.

"I'd tell you to take a picture as it'd last longer, but that's not really true for you, huh?" Jack asked sardonically, reaching out to grab Miranda's upper arm.

"That's..." Thane responded in the same stunned tone, seemingly unable to get past the first word he could think of.

"Excuse us." Jack said brusquely, dragging Miranda past him by the arm.

Miranda, whose cheeks felt like they were on fire, stumbled after Jack. Thankfully, there was no one else in the hall, and they made it into Miranda's room after a few moments. Jack tossed Miranda's clothes into the corner and turned around to show that she was barely holding in her laughter. Miranda's eyes flashed and she finally spit out the panties that had been lodged in her mouth.

"It's not funny! If he tells-!" Miranda began in a panic.

"Like Thane's gonna tell anyone. I'll talk to him later anyway." Jack answered dismissively.

"Using your vast powers of persuasion?" Miranda asked doubtfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got your clothes off, didn't I?" Jack pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"That's because-." Miranda answered huffily, only for Jack to stride closer to her.

"Enough. You're giving me a headache. Now get down on all fours." Jack ordered sharply, pointing at the floor.

Miranda hesitated for a moment. She could still call this off. Being seen naked by a crewmember had just illustrated what could happen if she got lost in her sexual proclivities. But the truth was that Miranda didn't want to call this off. Submitting to Jack satisfied something deep inside herself, and Miranda didn't want to possibly wreck whatever she currently had with Jack by refusing her now. Miranda set aside her doubts and went down on all fours in front of Jack (her heels making this a little more difficult than usual), just as she had been told.

"Now crawl over to wherever you're keeping that strap-on I told you to buy in Omega. And use your mouth to bring it back." Jack ordered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Miranda blushed before she started crawling toward her bedside table. Before tonight, Miranda would have said that buying that strap-on was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done. Especially after Jack had told her to ask for the biggest one they had that was sized for human women. But from now on, Miranda would always have a new benchmark when it came to embarrassment. As she crawled away, Miranda was aware of how her breasts swayed beneath her, and knew that Jack was getting a very good look at her pussy and ass. A second later, Miranda felt a light swat on her butt from the same invisible force that had been pestering her all this time. Miranda crawled faster until she reached her bed.

Opening the drawer without the use of her hands wasn't easy, and neither was retrieving the strap-on with her lips. And all the while, Miranda was being spurred on with gradually harder biotic smacks to her bare ass. Eventually, though, Miranda managed to pick the large strap-on up with her teeth and turned to crawl back to Jack. Having to do this was intensely humiliating, but if the slickness between her thighs was any indication, then Miranda was enjoying it deep down.

Jack had taken off her pants and a thong underneath in the time it had taken Miranda to retrieve the strap-on. She sat down at the edge of the bed and waited for Miranda to finish crawling to her. Jack reached down with one hand, palm up, and Miranda carefully dropped the strap-on onto Jack's waiting hand with her mouth, feeling like a dog retrieving a stick for her owner. She watched as Jack inserted the much smaller nub on the opposite side of the cock into her own pussy, and tied down the straps on her hips. The strap-on itself was a vibrant purple, and it had roughly the same shape as a human cock.

"Alright, cheerleader. I'm guessing you're the blowjob queen of Cerberus, so let's see how you handle this. Get to work." Jack ordered in an amused tone, leaning back on the bed on her elbows.

Miranda wasted no time before going down on the thick, 8-inch strap-on that was in front of her. Miranda was hardly a "blowjob queen", but she was not entirely inexperienced at using her mouth like this. The strap-on she had purchased was hard underneath, but it was covered with a soft, forgiving substance that felt surprisingly similar to the real thing.

"Whoa! I can feel that." Jack said in surprise, pushing herself up again.

"...You can?" Miranda asked after a slight delay, the seal on her mouth creating a popping sound after she came off of the fake cock.

"Well, kind of. I get a jolt every time you go down on it. Kind of like I'm being fucked, but not really. Keep doing that." Jack ordered briskly, leaning back on her elbows again.

Miranda obediently went back to sucking on Jack's strap-on. It was both longer and thicker than any cock she had ever been introduced to, but Miranda could still handle it. Every time Miranda got 5 inches down on the strap-on with her lips, Jack would sigh pleasurably. Knowing that she was making Jack feel good, Miranda did her best to get into a fast rhythm, going as deeply on the strap-on as she could every time. Jack being Jack though, she wasn't satisfied unless she was dominating Miranda in some fashion.

"I want to see how it feels when you're all the way down on the base. Deepthroat it." Jack ordered restlessly.

Miranda furrowed her eyebrows at Jack's sense of entitlement, for a lack of any other way to express her annoyance. There she was, working hard at providing maybe the best blowjob she had ever given, and it wasn't good enough for Jack. Nevertheless, Miranda began trying to get her lips lower on the strap-on, and after a minute or so, gained a few centimeters.

"You can do better than that, cheerleader. Here, let me help you." Jack said after a while, seeming to have run out of patience.

Jack settled her hands on top of Miranda's head. She only had a split second to prepare before Jack forced her all the way down on the thick strap-on. Miranda's lips reached the base of it, but that was only because the last three inches of the fake cock slipped into her throat. Miranda gagged and tried to push herself up, but Jack was in no mood for that. She had no choice but to wait for Jack to relent and allow her to breathe. Eventually, Jack did, but Miranda was only given a brief respite before her mouth was filled to the brim again with the thick strap-on.

Miranda had no choice but to adjust to Jack's force-fucking rhythm, where she would only get a second or two to breathe in between bouts of having the strap-on forced down her throat. This continued for almost ten trying minutes before Jack started moaning loudly. Evidently, the sensation she was receiving from the strap-on was bringing her to orgasm. Miranda sighed with relief, or tried to because something strange was happening to the fake cock in her mouth. The tip was moving slightly, and it almost felt like a small opening was being created where there was no opening before.

Quite without warning, the strap-on pulsed and shot a warm, thick substance into Miranda's mouth. Miranda's eyes widened as the strap-on kept pulsing and shooting more of the thick liquid in her mouth as Jack came. Miranda very, very much wanted to spit out whatever was filling her mouth, but it was impossible to do that with how forcefully Jack was holding her down on the strap-on. Miranda held out as long as she could, but the need for air settled things for her. She had no choice but to swallow all of it. The substance at least tasted sweet, but it was extremely thick, almost like goo.

Jack finally released Miranda from her exceedingly firm grasp. For what seemed like the first time in ages, Miranda was able to get the huge fake cock out of her mouth and breathe properly. Miranda looked at the tip of the strap-on while she tried to catch her breath. The cunningly-designed opening had closed up, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

"That was amazing." Jack said weakly, laughing.

Miranda didn't answer. She didn't trust herself not to say something that would piss Jack off and wind up getting her punished. Miranda could keep quiet until she felt her sense of outrage had faded. Although, a different feeling was starting to suffuse her body. It was like the excitement she had felt when Jack had forced her to strip in the hall, only much stronger. Miranda's body felt hotter than usual, too. Was this some kind of effect from the mystery goo she had been forced to swallow? The thought passed from her mind as a much more important concern took its place: Miranda's pussy was suddenly begging for attention, and she fingered herself without conscious thought. It wasn't enough though. Miranda needed something that would go deeper. Her eyes alighted on the strap-on that Jack was wearing.

Miranda crawled over on the bed to where Jack was lying and straddled her. The 8-inch strap-on the biotic was wearing was sticking up straight in the air like some massive erection. Miranda rubbed it against the outside of her pussy and tried to calculate how deep it would go inside her. She had to abandon her efforts soon after, as even the extremely simple math required for figuring it out seemed to be beyond her at the moment. Miranda longed to have it inside her pussy, but even in the sexual haze that she was in, Miranda felt the need to ask Jack's permission to go further.

"Jack...I need this strap-on in my pussy. Can I ride it? Please?" Miranda begged sexily, the haze in her mind making her more desperate for this kind of thing than she had ever been.

"Someone's eager. But I kind of wanted to plow your ass first." Jack said with a laugh, resting her hands behind her head.

"No! I need it in my pussy. We can do...that later." Miranda protested weakly.

"Is that a promise?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I promise! Now please, can I ride it?" Miranda begged once again, her ability to negotiate severely hampered.

"Alright, princess. Go ahead." Jack said with a grin, pocketing the promise that Miranda had rashly made.

Miranda excitedly pushed herself up on her knees and angled the fake cock until it touched the entrance to her pussy. Then she dropped down and gasped loudly as her pussy was stretched out by the thick strap-on. The length and thickness might have been uncomfortable ordinarily, but with how embarrassingly wet Miranda was, she had no trouble riding it smoothly. The length seemed perfect for her as well: when Miranda touched the base on the strap-on with her pussy lips, the tip of the fake cock would just barely kiss her cervix. It meant that Miranda could bounce up and down on Jack's strap-on with complete abandon.

The sensation was incredible. Obviously, it wasn't the first time Miranda had ever been fucked, but it had never felt like this. The pressing need to be fucked that she had felt before had lessened considerably, and Miranda knew that it was because she had given her pussy what it so desperately needed. Every time she went all the way down on the strap-on, it would release a pleasurable jolt from the tip, and feeling that so deeply inside her made Miranda moan sexily every single time. Although, it seemed like there was a slight numbness from very deep in Miranda's pussy now. But maybe it was just her imagination.

"Fuck. This is even better." Jack said a touch breathlessly from beneath her.

Words were difficult for Miranda to form right now, so she simply nodded and continued to ride Jack's strap-on, enjoying the steadily building pleasure emanating from her pussy. Bouncing up and down on the fake cock was making her breasts bounce appealingly as well, and soon enough, Jack reached up and took hold of them. Miranda sighed in pleasure from the feeling of Jack fondling her formerly neglected breasts.

"You should really stay away from the bridge. When you're there, half the guys there are looking at your tits instead of their screen, and the other half are checking out your ass." Jack remarked somewhat abruptly, continuing to fondle Miranda's impressive breasts.

"Are...are you jealous?" Miranda asked breathlessly as she bounced up and down on Jack's strap-on.

"Shut up. Moan like a bitch in heat if you want, but I don't want to hear anything else from you." Jack snapped aggressively, now pinching Miranda's nipples roughly.

Miranda was only too glad to comply, and she let out a series of very sexy moans as she kept bouncing up and down on the fake cock Jack wore. Something about this was a little strange, though. The pleasure coming from Miranda's pussy was incredible, and an orgasm seemed very near. And yet it wasn't actually getting any closer. Miranda squeezed her pussy around the thick strap-on she was riding and redoubled her efforts at bouncing up and down with her hips. Miranda's efforts made the pleasure emanating from her pussy even stronger, but once again, an orgasm seemed almost within reach, but not quite. Why was it not coming?

Miranda began to get frustrated, but her hips seemed to have a mind of their own now. Miranda continued to ride Jack's thick strap-on in the hopes that somehow she would receive a sorely needed climax, but it wasn't to be. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Small drops of sweat were accumulating on her body, but Miranda never paused in her efforts. The fake cock in her pussy was providing Miranda with a dizzying amount of pleasure, but she wasn't getting the satisfaction that her body craved. Miranda looked at the clock on her bedside table and realized that she had been riding the thick strap-on for more than half an hour now. Most women would have given up by now, but then, most women didn't have Miranda's stamina.

Jack, meanwhile, seemed to be in no rush. She only needed to put forth a fraction of the effort Miranda had to, after all. Miranda wanted to complain about what was happening, but how could she? Jack had ordered her not to talk. Miranda could only make increasingly frustrated noises as Jack (slowly) got closer to an orgasm herself. Miranda could only assume that the smaller nub that was in Jack's pussy did not provide as much stimulation.

Eventually, Jack grabbed Miranda's hips and began forcing her down as deeply as possible on the strap-on until it was buried to the base in Miranda's pussy before raising her almost completely off the fake cock. Then Jack would repeat the process, which Miranda was very grateful for. She was nearly out of energy by now, and having Jack finally help her was a blessing. Jack began moaning herself, and Miranda sighed with relief with the thought that at least if Jack came, Miranda might get to rest.

New jolts of pleasure were released from the tip of the strap-on Miranda had been riding for what seemed like forever now. They were almost painful, but she quickly set aside the sensation. That was because whatever was blocking Miranda from orgasming earlier was no longer there. A climax was now rushing at her, and Miranda threw back her head and shrieked as she began to cum, never having been so desperate for an orgasm in her life.

Jack was much less vocal, but she was beginning to climax too. The proof was that Miranda could feel the tip of the fake cock in her pussy open up, and in a flash, Miranda knew what was about to happen. Had she been a little more clearheaded, Miranda might have felt some trepidation about having that strange substance be shot deep into her pussy, but Miranda was so overwhelmed by exhaustion and need that she didn't care.

Miranda reached out to grab Jack's hands, and they interlocked their fingers as they both came hard. It was difficult to tell from the scorching wave of pleasure traveling through her body, but Miranda did indeed feel it when the strap-on pulsed and shot a burst of that thick, gooey substance past her cervix which, as Miranda was in the throes of an orgasm, was wide open.

After several minutes of explosive pleasure, Miranda pushed herself off of the thick strap-on and collapsed onto the bed. She couldn't remember feeling this tired before. Her muscles ached, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a long, long time. Or did she? Miranda opened her eyes and groaned as she felt the same powerful compulsion to be fucked take hold of her once more. Only this time it was more localized, and unsurprisingly, Miranda felt it most strongly where the mystery substance had been shot into her pussy. Which, notably, had not drained out, as it was apparently too thick to do so.

"Jack..." Miranda said softly, unsure of what she actually wanted her girlfriend to do.

"Yeah?" Jack asked quizzically beside her, recovering as well.

"There's something inside that strap-on. I know you can't see it now, but there's a hole at the tip. It shot something inside me." Miranda explained, trying her best to stop herself from fingering her pussy.

"Really? What was it?" Jack asked again, her interest piqued.

"I don't know. It just makes me...it makes me want to be fucked." Miranda finished bluntly, attempting to be discrete but failing as the sensation began to hinder her ability to think clearly.

"Oh. Doesn't sound like a problem to me." Jack said wickedly, pushing herself up on her knees.

Miranda looked into Jack's eyes and gulped. The biotic was going to fuck her again, that much was clear. Even though Miranda wanted to rest. Didn't she? It was hard to tell now. As the seconds went by and the sensation in her pussy built up, Miranda knew that fighting this was a lost cause. She had already succumbed to the need to finger herself, and just like before, that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her. Miranda looked at Jack once more and gave a short nod.

"Doggy-style, princess. Now!" Jack commanded sharply.

Miranda obeyed at once, her body leaping at the chance to present itself to Jack, and more importantly, the strap-on she was wearing. Miranda, on all fours and with her ass out, waited for Jack move closer to her on the bed. She felt the tip of the strap-on at the entrance to her pussy soon after. Miranda inwardly cursed the damnable thing, but at the same time was absolutely desperate for it to be inside her again.

Jack quickly obliged her, and Miranda let out a very sexy moan as she felt the now familiar thickness slide into her embarrassingly wet pussy. The tip of the fake cock reached Miranda's cervix, which surprisingly was still wide open. Evidently, the mystery substance had somehow kept it from closing back up after her climax. It meant that the most sensitive part of Miranda's pussy was quite exposed to stimulation, and the feeling of the strap-on penetrating her there took Miranda's breath away.

Jack began fucking her in a fast rhythm with her hips, and Miranda did her best to match Jack's motion with her own hips. Miranda knew what the strap-on would do next, and tried her very best to achieve orgasm before it happened. But to her deep disappointment, Miranda soon felt the strap-on release several jolts from the tip. Her climax, which had almost been upon her, was now frozen in proximity just as it had been before. Miranda barely kept herself from wailing in disappointment. Now she had to wait for Jack to orgasm so that she could have one herself.

"J-Jack, please, l-listen to me." Miranda began, her voice stuttering every time Jack drove the strap-on all the way inside of her.

"Make it quick, bubble butt." Jack responded casually, slapping Miranda's ass for emphasis.

"W-When you c-cum, wait for m-me to signal. A-And then pull out. O-Otherwise..." Miranda exclaimed while stuttering, trying to explain what she needed Jack to do.

"I don't know, princess. Sounds like a lot of work. Maybe you should just lie back and enjoy it." Jack said skeptically, continuing to pound Miranda's pussy.

"N-No! If you c-cum with t-that inside me, I-I'll just w-want you to d-do it again!" Miranda protested weakly.

"I fail to see the problem, bubble butt. No more talking." Jack ordered irritably, picking up her pace.

Miranda let out a very dismayed noise in response, but she nevertheless obeyed Jack's command and said nothing more. As Jack continued to pound her pussy, Miranda kicked her high heeled feet up and down uselessly. The pleasure emanating from her pussy was electrifying and Miranda felt like she could orgasm at any moment, but she knew the feeling was simply a mirage. Miranda could try any number of things, but she knew she would not cum until the strap-on allowed her to. All evidence indicated that it was triggered by the orgasm of the person wearing it. Which was Jack, and for whatever reason, Jack did not seem to be the type to orgasm quickly.

But even when that happened, Miranda still wouldn't be free from this torturous cycle. No matter how much stimulation her pussy had received, if the strap-on shot that strange substance deep inside her, Miranda would be seized by the same powerful desire to be fucked again. Her only hope was that Jack would get tired, or that the strap-on would eventually run of that substance. Miranda looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was still more than six hours until first watch. Miranda kept meeting Jack's thrusts and moaning as sexily as she could with the intention of turning Jack on as much as possible, but Miranda knew that regardless of what she did, it was going to be a long, long night.

(This was on the more explictly smutty side of the kind of fics, I write, but I still like Jack and Miranda's dynamic and would be happy to continue this if there's any interest. Let me know what you think with a review!


End file.
